marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 3
** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** Hero Base ** Villain Base ** Magneto Base Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Unidentified alien vehicles | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Thing reverted back to human form , as Reed Richards theorized in , Ben can change back and forth at will but hasn't been able to due to a psychological block. Ben discovers he can change at will by but incorrectly attributes this to Battleworld itself as opposed to his own doing. * Reed is concerned for his wife the Invisible Girl who was left behind on Earth because she is pregnant and about to give birth to their second child as seen in . * The Hulk mentions that someone kidnapped his girlfriend prior to being taken by the Beyonder. He is referring to Kate Waynesboro who was kidnapped by Boomerang in . The Hulk will rescue her in . * As revealed in , the mercenary Deadpool was also among the heroes gathered to fight in the Secret Wars. As explained in the Wasp made it so everyone forgot that Deadpool was involved in the Secret Wars. reveals that Deadpool was part of the X-Men's discussion about leaving to join up with Magneto. * Rogue mentions how she once fought the Avengers. This is a reference to her tenure with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants who fought the Avengers in . At the time of this story Rogue has just only recently left that group to join the X-Men in . * Cyclops once again mentions being abducted while on his honeymoon, Cyclops had just recently married Madelyne Pryor in and left the X-Men to go on his honeymoon the . * Titania and Volcana are both natives of Denver, Colorado, which is revealed to have been brought to Battleworld by the Beyonder in . * The private council between Thor and Enchantress is expanded upon in . * The Hulk is having a hard time thinking because he is losing Bruce Banner's intelligence, something he completely loses by . Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronologies of the following characters: Professor X: * - The X-Men plot to strike it out on their own. Discovered by Spider-Man. * - Xavier alters Spider-Man's memories, covering up the X-Men's plans. Cyclops: * - The X-Men plot to strike it out on their own. Discovered by Spider-Man. * - Xavier alters Spider-Man's memories, covering up the X-Men's plans. Storm: * - The X-Men plot to strike it out on their own. Discovered by Spider-Man. * - Xavier alters Spider-Man's memories, covering up the X-Men's plans. Wolverine: * - The X-Men plot to strike it out on their own. Discovered by Spider-Man. * - Xavier alters Spider-Man's memories, covering up the X-Men's plans. Nightcrawler: * - The X-Men plot to strike it out on their own. Discovered by Spider-Man. * - Xavier alters Spider-Man's memories, covering up the X-Men's plans. Rogue: * - The X-Men plot to strike it out on their own. Discovered by Spider-Man. * - Xavier alters Spider-Man's memories, covering up the X-Men's plans. Colossus: * - The X-Men plot to strike it out on their own. Discovered by Spider-Man. * - Xavier alters Spider-Man's memories, covering up the X-Men's plans. Spider-Man: * - The X-Men plot to strike it out on their own. Discovered by Spider-Man. * - Xavier alters Spider-Man's memories, covering up the X-Men's plans. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}